


Dancing Angel

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cum Play, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Stripper AU, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: It took years for Tony to overcome his feelings about own sexuality. When the time finally came, he wandered his way into a place where he embrace it from a distance. That is until the most beautiful boy he had ever seen appeared and made him forget everything he was so afraid of.





	Dancing Angel

It took Tony a long time to get here. Not because his car was very slow. Or because traffic was very dense. Or because he was held up at work. No, the problem was mental. It had taken him years to get over the mental block that held him back.

Now he looked up at the small neon sign above the door. Then he looked around at the dark and empty street. It was just the right hour that anyone who had planned to enter such a place already had. But too early that anyone would want to leave. No one would notice him enter the building aside from the bouncer.

Tony straightened the lapels of his coat. He took a deep breath.

“You’re Tony Stark,” he said to himself. “Smart mouth, bad ass, genius, playboy, Tony Stark.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Sure, half of that was an act, but he lied even to himself about it. He slipped into the roll and swaggered up to the door.

He was let in without a word. A mere nod of acknowledgment and the man opened the door for him.

The lights were flashing pink and blue. The music pumped with a hypnotic beat. The air smelled like liquor and men. Not a single patron looked at him, but somehow Tony had forgotten the people that actually worked there. The only ones that mattered in this endeavor.

A tall, skinny, man in nothing but a g-string smiled and offered to get Tony a drink from the bar. He declined, quickly distracting himself before he could blush. He walked on to find a seat next to the stage.

The song changed and dancers slipped into the back to be replaced with fresh ones. Out walk three new faces to take over. Tony’s jaw dropped. His breath caught. His heart pounded. His cock hardened.

“Give up for our boys!” called the deejay. “First up is Joshua: Your salvation! Next we got Valentino: Your very own toy soldier! And finally our rising star: it’s Angel!”

A boy, long and thing, with springy curls that were hair sprayed to death, lips painted rose red, black eyeliner dramatizing wide innocent eyes, all lean muscle, strut down the cat walk. He swung his hips as he stepped around the pole. He arched his back pressing his ass against it, bending over to Tony eyes level, he gave him a wink. Then the boy turned on his heel, shook the tightest, perkiest ass, and grabbed the pole. In a single fluid motion and pulled himself up and turned upside down, hanging from his legs with his arms stretched out. Then he grabbed the pole between his legs, letting go and spreading himself wide into a full split. Tony’s mouth was dry but his chin was not.

“We’re thinking of nicknaming him the Spider,” said the deejay with amusement.

It was true, Tony thought. Angel suited his appearance, but he moved like a spider, fluid and inhumanly aware of his own body.

Someone cheered and threw money onto the stage. And Tony realized how he could get a closer look at the angel before him. He found his wallet and dug out all the cash he had. In his fist was about two thousand dollars in mostly twenties and hundreds. Not the wisest for a strip club, but he’d forced himself here on an impulse. He was lucky he had any cash on him at all.

He sat in his chair and held up two twenties. He watched in satisfaction as Angel passed by several others holding up smaller bills. He slunk his way around the pole like a cat. As he reached Tony he slid down to the floor, dropping first onto his heels, spreading his knees to give Tony a good view of the bulge in his panties. Then he slid down onto his belly. He arched his back showing off his round ass, then rolled onto his back and opened his mouth.

Shivering, realizing what the young man wanted him to do, he put the money in Angel’s mouth. He smiled and winked again. Then, always graceful, he rose to his feet without using his hands to push himself up.

Tony watched him dance until the song was over. Then he left the stage to get a drink. Sitting, head spinning, as he sipped his scotch, he was surprised when small hands rubbed his shoulders. A hot little mouth breathed against his ear.

“You seem tense, Mr. Stark,” purred a sweet voice. The mouth switched to the other ear. “Let me help you unwind.” The boy kissed his cheek, he swung his hips around as he crossed into Tony’s line of sight.

It was him. Angel.

Tony swallowed and licked his lips. He remembered his facade. “Are you always this friendly?”

“Do you want the truth?” Red lips curved in a cocky smile. Strong arms rose over his head, touching at the wrist as though bound as Angel swung his hips in a slow sensual grind.

“Honesty is key,” Tony said, barely keeping his composure. He took a sip.

“Only to the ones with money.” Angel turned and bent over, ass inches from Tony’s lap. More than anything he wanted to pull him back into it.

Tony squeezed the arm of the chair in one hand and his glass in the other.

“Why am I not surprised,” he said.

“Because you’re not an idiot,” Angel smiled at him. He turned and a hand brushed Tony’s chest then slid down to fix his tie for him. “You know you’re very handsome, Mr. Stark.”

“Or very wealthy. It’s hard to tell with the lighting in here.”

The boy laughed. A genuine laugh or maybe he was just a good faker.

“Well, let’s see that money then.”

Tony offered the boy another bill. He watched greedy eyes capture the sight as the lithe body they were attached to continued to move.

“Why don’t we see a little more. Say, in the Champagne Room?” Angel bit his red bottom lip, playing innocent and letting long lashes flutter.

Tony leaned in close. “What happens in the Champagne Room, Angel?”

Something flashed in the big eyes that wasn’t the same kind of greed. “Anything you want, Mr. Stark,” he breathed.

Angel took his hand and lead him up from his chair. They followed the pink lights into a hallway and down to a painted pink door. Tony smiled to himself, amused by the insistence of the color. Then Angel was closing the door and pushing Tony down onto a couch.

“Thought this was a classy establishment,” Tony teased.

Angel smiled. “What? You thought I brought you in here to fuck you? I’m not a whore.” He winked.

Tony licked his lips as the boy sashayed away to the pole in the center of the room. He put on a dance just for him.

The boy moved slow, watched him with dark eyes. His hands moved over his body, caressing his own bare skin. Slender fingers trailed over smooth muscle. A nail scraped over a perky nipple and pink lips parted in a pretty gasp.

Tony swallowed. He could barely take the teasing. “Come here, Angel,” he asked, voice rough with desire.

The boy let a little smile grace his perfect mouth. He put one foot lightly in front of the other until he stood between Tony’s legs. He put a knee on the couch slowly straddling the man, soft hands cupping his neck. He rolled his body, bending backward, moaning softly. Tony’s hands grabbed his skinny waist.

Angel smiled. “You aren’t supposed to touch. This a classy establishment.”

“Is that your way of asking for more cash?” Tony smiled.

The boy giggled and the sound was heaven. Tony grip on his waist tightened.

“I mean it now,” Angel said, but he didn’t pull away. He pressed himself down into Tony’s lap, grinding against the bulge in his pants. The boy moaned. “God, you’re huge aren’t you.”

He let his head fall back on his shoulders, rutting in Tony’s lap like he was riding him. Tony had to be digging bruises into his skin with how tight he squeezed, trying to restrain himself. He had denied himself so long and now the most beautiful boy on the planet was writhing in his lap. He needed him, but he was thinking too much. Thinking about why it took his so long…

“What’s going on, handsome?” Angel asked, his breath warm on Tony’s face.

Tony looked at his pretty face. He couldn’t help but smile. He’d found himself a real angel.

“Do you want to see just how huge it is?”

Pretty red smile. “Yes, sir. I do.”

He slipped down onto the floor, arching his back, perky ass out behind him. Tony swallowed as he pulled open the button of his pants and slid down the zipper. He made an art form of taking out Tony’s cock until it was there in both of his hands.

Angel looked wide eyed and breathless for a moment. Tony smiled to himself. Then the boy remembered his own persona. A mask to match Tony’s. He gave the man a sultry smile.

“It is huge, Mr. Stark. I want to taste it.” His tongue came out, candy pink, and licked the most sinful stripe up his cock. Tony nearly shot off like a teenager.

He couldn’t help clawing at the seat, moaning softly. He looked down as the little angel lapped at his balls. Tony’s cock rested against his chest, massive against that pretty face. He could imagine those eyes teary and gagging while he bulged out his pale throat. Tony sighed and relaxed back into the seat with a hand in this pretty, sticky, curls.

Angel licked his way back up and sucked the head into his mouth, lips spread in a big O around the thickness. Tony could feel him moaning and he sucked, slurping messily, letting himself drool on it to get it wet.

“You look perfect like that,” Tony said, almost embarrassed to have blurted it out, but Tony Stark says whatever he wants. As he reminded himself.

The boy fluttered his lashes. He sucked him down deeper, nearly half way. Tony moaned to see he wasn’t even gagging yet. It wasn’t until he’d taken him nearly the base that he choked. His doe eyes turned teary. Greedy, Tony wanted to see it again.

He let the boy breath, fingers pulling out those tight spirals. Even without the hairspray, his hair still bounced in pretty curls as he bobbed his head. Then Tony pushed him back down, no further than he’d gone before, not wanting to hurt him. He moaned, delighted, as he choked and a black mascara tear ran down his cheek.

The angel wasn’t deterred in the least. He kept working Tony’s cock over, bobbing his head, working the base with his hand, his own drool slicking his fist. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Angel,” he breathed. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

He pulled away to answer, “Do it on my face, Mr. Stark.”

“Fuck,” Tony swore, nearly losing it. Just the thought of marking that boy, that perfect angel face, as if he were Tony’s own whore made him want to blow. But he held back, just as long as he could, savoring the heaven that was such a gorgeous boy looking up at him from between his legs, working wonders with his talented mouth, eyes shiny with tears, lip stick disastrously smudged.

Then he groaned and he was cumming, the boy pulling back to let it splatter on his face. Tony moaned at the sight of him, mouth hanging up, tongue coated with cum, cheeks spattered white. Angel swallowed and Tony grabbed him, leaning down to kiss him, tasting his own cum in the paradise of that perfect mouth.

When he let him go, poor Angel looked wrecked. He was trying to find his facade, but he was clearly to turned on to remember what the hell he should be doing. Tony pulled up into his lap and kissed him again, slow and gentle, hands smoothing over his skin.

Finally, he smiled. “Pay up, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled back. He found his wallet and took out all the cash he hand, well over a thousand left from earlier.

Angel took it, sifting through it quickly. “Must have been a damn good blow job,” he teased.

“I’ve got a tip for you, too. If you’re interested.” He let his hand wander over Angel’s ass, sliding up around his thigh.

The boy smiled, “A tip?”

“One good blow job deserves another.”

He couldn’t hide his excitement. Tony turned and laid him down on the couch. He tucked himself between the boy’s knees and reached for the scrap of fabric covering his dick.

“You ready, Angel?”

“Call me Peter.” He nodded.

“You got it, sweetheart.” Tony pulled off the thong and took in the surprisingly large cock in front of him. He wasn’t sure how the boy had managed to hide it in that little bit of fabric.

He was quick to take it into his mouth, perfect cock fitting perfectly in his mouth.

“Oh God! Mr. Stark!” Peters eyes went wide, back arched clean off the couch.

“No one ever does this for you do they, dear?”

Peter shook his head, a whine escaping his throat.

“It’s a shame. You deserve it, besides, you taste amazing.”

Tony sucked his down, eyes turned up to watch Peter’s face. His hands fisted by his sides. Tony took one and guided up to the back of his head, the other he found and tangled their fingers together.

Years of practice, in secret with partners well paid off to keep out of the tabloids, let him take the boy down his throat, swallowing him down. Every flick of his tongue earned a moaned.

“Ah-ah, Mr. Stark!” Peter moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He wasn’t going to last.

Tony worked him over, building him up, until his legs squeezed around him and his sweet voice climbed into a shrill scream as he called his name, cumming into Tony’s throat.

Peter melted into the cushions. Tony licked his lips, looking down at him. His hair was a wreck, make up ruined, looking just as much like an angel even coated in sin. Tony scooped him up and pulled him into his lap. Peter smiled.

“We don’t have to cuddle you know. I’m sure you have other places to be.”

“And yet, expect to find me right here a couple times a week.”

Peter chewed his lip. Tony found it endearing the way he thought so visibly.

“I only do weekends…” he said quietly.

“Then I’ll only be here weekends.” Tony smiled.

Peter slipped out of his arms. He picked up his thong and slipped it back up his legs.

“I hope I see you again, Mr. Stark,” he said. He picked up his money and walked towards the door.

Tony watched him go. “You will, Peter,” he promised himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
